In recent years, a technique which is referred to as an imprinting method and can faithfully transfer a microscopic pattern is developed as a method for forming a fine raised and depressed pattern (see Non-patent Document 1). In many cases, an imprinting method of a nano meter order is referred to as a nano imprinting method, and an imprinting method of a micro meter order is referred to as an imprinting method. Herein, both the methods are referred to as the imprinting method.
In the imprinting process, a mold is pressed against a resin to transfer a pattern formed on the mold onto the resin. It is difficult to use a mold material used herein for a long period of time because the mold material is generally expensive, and the pattern is broken and a resin is stuck. Then, a reduction in a production cost has been achieved by copying the pattern of the mold into a more inexpensive material and performing imprint using the pattern as a replica of a master while performing technical development for the long life of the mold as a master.
Hitherto, there have been known, for example, a polyamide oligomer (Patent Document 1), a glass-based and fluorine-based hydrocarbon polymers (Patent Document 2), a mixture of a high-molecular weight thermoplastic polymer and a low-molecular weight thermoplastic polymer (Patent Document 3), a cyclic olefin copolymer (Patent Document 4), a glass-based material, and polydimethylsiloxane, as a material of a replica mold for imprinting use.
However, the conventional materials have problems in strength, flexibility, and formability.
On the other hand, the present inventors have developed a composition containing a polysiloxane-based composition, an ultraviolet ray-curable compound, and a photosensitive compound as a thin film material having excellent abrasion resistance because the surface is mineralized and has a significantly high hardness, and also having an excellent adhesion with an adherend (Patent Document 5).